Tankathlon
Tankathlon is the fictional martial arts of the spin-off manga Girls Und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior (ガールズ&パンツァー リボンの武者, Girls Und Panzer: Ribbon no Musha). Background Tankathlon is an unofficial form of martial arts, like senshado it uses tanks as weapons, however it lacks Japan Senshado Federation's (JSF) regulations and''' approval rules, traditionalism and values of it, which makes it marginalized among senshado practitioners and seniors. It involves two opposing teams, each possessing their own set of tanks, combating in Flag Battle matches, the only type of match known for now. Many school carriers senshado teams are adopting tankathlon for various reasons, which are: lack of a big arsenal, practicing matches, different in-battle challenges, interest in this type of setting. Rules As tankathlon is unconsidered by the JSF, it has its Tankathlon Committee, they are responsible to set the opponents, the matches' date, place and any other matter involving the event, however, unlike JSF they will not cover the costs for repairing the damages caused to structures or viewers and others conditions included in Senshado Competition Regulations. For now, there is only one known rule, where the tanks' weight must be below 10 tons, limiting the battle for light tanks only, also known as tankettes. The lack of rules allows the matches to unofficially happen anywhere, both in rural settings, where viewers can stay in the middle of the battlefield watching if they want and in urban areas, where the citizens/viewers are in the middle of the match. It is the total responsibility of the viewers to ensure their own safety against being hit by a tank or shells. Tank Shops Tank shops only sell products sanctioned by the Senshado Federation, when Rin and Shizuka go to buy some equipment so they can upgrade the Type 97, Rin doesn't find anything related to tankathlon. However, Shizuka demands for the shop owner to provide tankathlon materials and supplements, he then leads them to the basement of the shop with a huge area dedicated to tankathlon. The shop owner also explains the JSF is being annoying regarding tankathlon materials lately, implying that the JSF heavily regulates the materials and equipment used in Sensha-do as a whole. Teams These are the teams that currently practicing Tankathlon. While some schools use their real name other more prestigious school practicing under an alias for not compromise themselves in an unofficial sport: '''Anzio Girls High School: *Leader and Commander: Anchovy *Co-Commanders: Carpaccio & Pepperoni *Vehicles: Carro Veloce CV.33 (normal ones & some equipped with Solothurn AT Gun) Bonple High School: *Leader and Commander: Jajka *Co-Commander: Uszka *Vehicles: 7TPjw & TKS (with 20mm guns) Centipede Team: *Affiliation: Tatenashi High School *Leader and Commander: Shizuka Tsuruki *Driver: Rin Matsukaze *Vehicles: Type 97 Te-Ke (Team composed of only one tank) Chi-Ha-Tan Academy: *Leader and Commander: Kinuyo Nishi *Co-Commander: Fukuda *Vehicles: Type 95 Ha-Go Chindits: *Affiliation: St. Gloriana Girls High School: *Leader and Commander: Orange Pekoe *Co-commander: Rosehip *Vehicles: Light Tank Mk.VII Tetrarch Duck Team: *Affiliation: Ooarai Girls High School *Leader: Possibly Miho Nishizumi (doesn't participate in the matches) *Commander: Noriko Isobe *Vehicles: Type 89B I-Go Otsu (without rear sledge to match 10 tons rule) Fifth Republic Platoon: *Affiliation: BC Freedom High School: *Leader and Commander: Asparagus *Co-commander: Moules (Freedom Side) & Bordeaux (BC Side) *Vehicles: Renault R35, Renault AMR35 (ZT-1 & ZT-2 variants) & M22 Locust Flying Tankers Volunteer Group: *Affiliation: Saunders Girls High School *Leader: Kay (doesn't participate in the matches) *Commander: Alisa *Vehicles: M22 Locust (lent by BC Freedom), T7 Combat Car *Aircraft: B-29 Stratofortress (Used to carry Hamilcar gliders), General Aircraft Halmicar (Gliders to carry the tanks), Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. Gregor High School: *Leader: Unknown *Commander: Unknown *Vehicles: Lt vz.38 Guy Fawkes Team: *Affiliation: St. Gloriana Girls High School: *Leader and Commander: Darjeeling (Anonymously disguised as Guy Fawkes) *Vehicles: Light Tank Mk.VIII Harry Hopkins Katyusha's Volunteer Army: *Affiliation: Pravda Girls High School *Leader and Commander: Nina *Co-commander: Alina *Vehicles: T-70 Kebab High School: *Leader and Commander: Bosphorus *Vehicles: Renault R35 Maginot Girls' Academy: *Leader: Possibly Eclair *Commander: Possibly Eclair *Vehicles: Maybe Renault R35, FT-17 Maple High School: *Team Name: Unknown *Leader: Trout *Commander: Trout *Vehicles: Light Tank Mk.VIB (with unknown gun ????) Nibelungen Team: *Affiliation: Kuromorimine Girls High School *Leader and Commander: Maho Nishizumi (Anonymously disguised as Zorori) *Vehicles: Pz.Kpfw II Ausf.F Polite Girls: *Affiliation: Pravda Girls High School *Leader and Commander: Katyusha (Anonymously disguised) *Co-commander: Nonna & Klara (Anonymously disguised) *Vehicles: T-70 Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe: *Affiliation: Kuromorimine Girls High School *Leader and Commander: Erika Itsumi *Co-commander: Koume Akaboshi *Vehicles: Pz.Kpfw II Ausf.F Tategoto High School: *Leader & Commander: Aung *Vehicles: Type 95 Ha-Go Viggen High School: *Leader: Unknown *Commander: Unknown *Vehicles: Stridsvagn m/40 West Kureoji Grona High School: *Leader: Possibly Kiri Shiratori *Commander: Possibly Kiri Shiratori *Vehicles: Unknown Trivia Kuromorimine, Pravda & St. Gloriana are the only schools to be represented by two separated teams: Chindits (led by Orange Pekoe) & Guy Fawkes Team (led by Darjeeling) for St. Gloriana, Nibelungen Team (led by Maho) & Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe (led by Erika) and Katyusha's Volunteer Army (led by Nina) & Polite Girls (led by Katyusha, Nonna & Klara) for Pravda. Gallery Tankathlonshop.png|Shizuka and Rin at a tankathlon shop. type97desguisedr35.png|Type 97 disguised as a Renault R35. SHIZUKA AND RIN.png|Shizuka and Rin on the Type 97 and their flag symbols. Jajka7TP.png|Bonple Tankathlon Team KVA.png|Pravda's Katyusha Volunteer's Army Ready for Battle.png|Tategoto Tankathlon Team Fukudaribbonwarriorchap25.jpg|Chi-Ha-Tan in Tankathlon. Fukuda with Duck Team Ribbon Warrior chap 25.jpg|Duck Team in Tankathlon. Not dareeling.jpg|St.Gloriana's Chindits Team Maple at Tankathlon.jpg|Trout from Maple High School Turkishschool.png|Bosphorus from Kebab High School DarjMaho.jpg|Maho & Darjeeling taking part to Tankhatlon Category:Schools Category:Sensha-dō Teams